Tunes Of Two Worlds
by IronSandSasori
Summary: Music conveys every feelings we have when we play it. People will hear your music and feel your emotion with it no matter what instrument you play is from. And in some cases, two very different instruments can be a brilliant match.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Touhou is definitely not mine.**

The first thing I see when I wake up is the light of the Sun that has reached my apartment. Sensing that morning has arrived I get off of my bed and started to tidy the bed and clean myself in the bathroom. After a nice shower, I look to my calendar on my 26th, huh? Let's start the day, I guess.

Today is my first day as a university student and I am quite excited of it. I have to wait for like 3 months before, and it makes me quite anxious. Especially when I got bored, which is quite weird, since I don't really think much about school things, usually.

I look at the clock wall right beside the calendar to ensure I still have plenty of time to cook myself a breakfast. The clock says that I have around 2 hours left before the orientation begins. With that in mind, I decided my breakfast today to be fried rice with eggs in the kitchen.

After I cook the dish, I serve it on my dining table and I eat it right away. It tastes really nice compared to the previous ones. Is it because of my happy mood?

I finished the dish, wash the plate, wear the required clothes, and after some look at my apartment, I locked it from outside and left for the university.

My name is Yuu Takahashi and I am currently 17. The university I got accepted in is not really a prestigious one, but it's not what you could say badly about. Hell, I actually never took the entrance test for the most prestigious university in this country. I just follow my feelings, and before I realize it, I got a call that I was accepted to that university. And that very university is Hisui University

To make things convenient, it's not that far from my apartment unit so I can walk there without much worries of being late, including today. What a way to start this day.

After 20 minutes of walking, I finally arrived in front of the university gate. Soon enough, I see many faces around me. I recognize many freshmen inside, thanks to the university announcement; For the first day, freshmen must wear a white Shirt and black formal trousers. I also notice some wearing the same outfit as us. The only difference is that they wear a bluish wristband on their left arm. They must be the organizer of the orientation. I quickly go to the nearest one who wears quite a hat.

"Excuse me, are you an organizer?"

"I am. And you must be freshmen. What can I do for you?" He answered. Judging from how he responds to my question, he must be those kind of guys who like to be straight to the point (or maybe because he is really busy right now). I also managed to see his name in his nametag; Hiro

But before I can answer him, announcement comes from the university.

" _Attention to all freshmen of Hisui University_ , _the entrance ceremony will begin in 10 minutes. Every freshman are expected to be in the main auditorium on time. I repeat-"_

"Where is the main auditorium?"

"Just go south from here and you will see a big round building surrounded by a lot of seniors wearing the same thing as me. That's the building"

"Thank you very much. Now, if you excuse me."

I then go to the main auditorium. Once I see the mentioned building I must say that it looks quite unique compared to the other buildings. Not only because of the shape, but also of how a lot of Sakura trees surrounding the building beautifully. And since this is spring, I can't help but adore the compound of this university.

After some deep appreciating moments, I arrive in front of the auditorium just few minutes before it starts and put my signature in a presence list for my study. I never expected English Literature Study to have so many students, 94 students in fact. Pretty sure it will be divided into 3 or 4 classes.

Done with the presence list, I enter the auditorium and sit in the back row of the seat, since I almost got myself late, and waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

I turn my head to see the source of the voice and found a girl with yellow hair wearing a red ribbon and cherry hair pins looking at me.

"No. No one sit here"

"Thank you. My name is Rin Satsuki. Nice to meet you!"

"I am Yuu Takahashi. Nice to meet you too."

I found it a bit weird when people introduce themselves straight after they ask something like that. But since this is first day of schoo- errr…. University- I think its fine. She seems to be a nice girl from how she introduce herself excitedly, and she's also good looking. So that makes it as another plus for my day. I am about to continue our little conversation but the ceremony has begun.

* * *

Author's Note : Hi everyone. IronSandSasori has returned from his slumber! Finally got time(& enough motivation) to write a fanfic. Don't get me wrong, I do love reading fanfic but writing fanfic is just a bit… time killing for me. That, and also my first university days, my other hobbies, and GAMES. I really just can't handle the flood of discounts and suddenly I found my wallet almost empty XD. And for my first fanfic "His Feelings for her", I still working on it(currently finishing chapter 2), I just need some time and motivation to do that. Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you like it! ^^,


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Touhou is** **definitely not mine**

"I never thought the ceremony would be great!" Said Rin after it was over.

"I think so too"

The ceremony was indeed quite great. The University Chancellor gave a heartwarming, but also motivating speech. His quote struck me a bit; "Never speaks of ambition if you are controlled by mere emotions". As someone who really likes to play Dynasty Warriors series, I can relate to that. Not only that, but the speech given by the freshmen representative also motivating.

The way she speak in perfect tones and how her hands move, strengthened the point of her speech. She also has charming appearance. She wore her bright yellow hair -tied back- in a way that will complement her cheerful persona she had during her speech. I like her, really. But since I had some… "Experiences", I won't be fooled anymore.

"Are you ok?" She asks me. As if sensing my mood

"I'm fine. It is nothing to worry about"

"I see" She answers me as we sit on an empty bench just outside the auditorium. The spot we found is the perfect one. Just under the shadow of a large tree, and with the light breeze coming, nothing could be more perfect in this afternoon.

 _Hang on…. Since when I am easy to be read?_

"Anyway, I need to go to my faculty's room for introduction of the faculty soon"

Now that she mentions it, I also need to go to mine as well. If I remember correctly, all students of English literature needs to attend in front of the building

"What is your faculty?"

"My faculty is Music, and I study Musicology. Now, if you excuse me"

I watched her as her retreated form goes east of the auditorium. Few moments later I hear a senior holding a signboard while shouting something unclear for me. Guessing that is the sign for English Literature students to group there from the words on the board, I stand up from the bench and goes there.

The senior tells us to move to a room not far from auditorium. On the way there I notice some of the students really have appealing looks. And I hear some of the students are chatting to each other in English quite fluently as if they are British, almost. I need to hold back a little laugh because I feel this will be an interesting journey in this large yet underrated University.

"Hey! How are you?" I hear someone talk to me and I turn my head left

"I am fine. Thank you. How about you?" I see a student around my age with blue hair. Wait…

"I'm fine too. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in real life, Yuu-kun"

 _You're not saying…_

"Tsukasa!?"

"That's me"

In front of me is Tsukasa Kiyonari. A friend I met online in a forum. I met him when I was looking at the forum of an anime. I was just looking at a discussion about the perfect pairing for the main protagonist, not that I am a heavy shipper, and suddenly he just pop out in the chat saying hello to me. He told me he is one of the admins and he did it because he was bored and. Over the time, we actually became best friends but we argue a lot.

I held out my hand for a handshake "It is a pleasure indeed, Tsukasa-kun"

He responds my gesture with a handshake and a smile on his face.

"I never thought you will be here!"

"I tried to tell you since 4 days ago, but you just won't show up" I tried to to hide my embarrassment at his remark. The real life activities are really taking its toll on me and I just don't have the time to check the Internet. Even if I do, I was already way too tired for that. I told him just that while we just entering the building.

"Don't tell me you're taking a part-time job somewhere"

"Yep. I take a part-time job in a coffee shop"

"Really? Why don't you work as an admin in the forum"

"You don't even tell me that"

"You don't even ask me"

Just as I was about to say something, the senior told all of us to sit inside.

 **Author's note : Hello again! The 2nd chapter is finally released. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I think I can upload more frequently from now on. Expect the next chapter for this and "His Feelings For Her" next week! Reviews and critics are welcomed.**


End file.
